Enchanted
by JackunzelForever
Summary: Princess Rapunzel of Corona meets Prince Jack of Burgess at a ball. Somehow sparks fly between the two to-be monarchs. *Lyrics and song title belong to Taylor Swift (Enchanted is an extremely beautiful song. You should go check it out!) (Cover by johngreeko, an amazing artist on DA)
**Enchanted**

 _There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles. Same old tired lonely place._

Princess Rapunzel of Corona sat on her throne, hands folded in her lap as she smiled politely at the guests. She really was not in the mood for dancing tonight, even if it was for strengthening their relationship with Arendelle.

Several young men came up to the princess, asking to dance with her, but she graciously declined their offers. Her cousin, Princess Anna of Arendelle, was dancing the night away with her fiance Kristoff and Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Anna's sister, was giggling as a prince with red hair spun her around with grace.

 _Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face._

Rapunzel sighed and glanced at the clock. She still had to wait three more hours before she could properly be excused.

"Pardon me, Your Highness."

She turned, hearing a voice, to see a young man dressed in fine clothing. But it was his hair and eyes that startled her. His hair was white as newly fallen snow, and his eyes were a piercing blue. Who was this?

 _All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._

The man flashed a gleaming white smile at her. "I was wondering if you would perchance care to join me for a dance?"

Rapunzel stifled another sigh. She was getting tired of this. "I apologize, sir, but I will not be dancing tonight."

His brow furrowed and his eyes seemed to run over her face, as if searching for something. "Really? Are you sure about that? Dancing is rather fun, after all. It would be a shame to miss out on something fun."

 _Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me._

She smiled at him. "Yes, perhaps. However, I do not wish to dance. I am feeling a bit fatigued, and dancing would only tire me further. I am sorry for having to reject your proposal."

He shook his head. "Do not be sorry, Your Highness. I do hope you change your mind, though." He bowed low, and when he straightened up, his blue eyes met her green ones. He smirked slightly. "In case you do, my name is Prince Jack of Burgess. I wish to see you on the dance floor." Eyes twinkling mischievously, Prince Jack walked away onto the dance floor, where several ladies were already clamoring to have a dance with him.

"Who was that?" Rapunzel mused quietly to herself. A guard heard her and replied.

"Prince Jack of Burgess, Your Highness. He's been the target of many young ladies' affection. Burgess is a lovely, yet old-fashioned, town and Prince Jack is heir to the throne. It seemed he took a liking to you." The guard smiled at her.

Rapunzel tried to hide her blush. "Geoffrey, please. Don't jump to such conclusions. His Highness and I have merely just met."

The guard kept smiling. "Every relationship starts with a smile and a hello, Your Highness. Don't be so quick to dismiss some ideas." He turned back to the ballroom, cutting off their conversation.

Rapunzel spluttered a bit before remembering to maintain her composure. The room suddenly felt very hot, so she excused herself to get a glass of water or some cool drink that would reduce her blush.

She smiled at the maid who was ladling out the fruit punch. The maid stopped to curtsy. "Hello, Jenna. May I have a glass of strawberry wine please?"

"Of course, Your Highness." Jenna pulled out a bottle of strawberry wine from underneath the table and poured it into a crystal wine glass. She carefully handed it over to Rapunzel, who took it and sipped it gratefully.

"Thank you. This is just what I needed."

Jenna beamed. "It was no problem, Your Highness. Please continue to enjoy yourself tonight."

Rapunzel smiled warmly at her. "Make sure you do, too, Jenna. This night is for everyone to have fun."

"Is that so?" A familiar voice said from behind.

Startled, Rapunzel spun around...and spilled her drink on the front of the prince's attire. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. "I-I'm so sorry, sir!" She reached for a nearby rag and began dabbing at the stain.

Prince Jack merely laughed. His eyes seemed to dance in the light. "It's Jack. Not sir, Your Highness. And...as you have now ruined what I must wear for the rest of the evening...I would like to ask you for a dance as penance."

 _The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy._

Rapunzel looked at him, confused. "I just spilled my drink all over your clothes, and you still want a dance? You, sir-Jack, are persistent." Her eyebrow arched up. "But I shall oblige."

There were those gleaming white teeth again. "Perfect!" He held out a hand. "M'lady."

Rolling her eyes, Rapunzel accepted his hand and the two walked onto the dance floor, where a lively song was playing.

 _And it was enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._

Jack spun Rapunzel around, his dancing fluid and completely at ease. He was a natural. Rapunzel danced to the beat and energy of the music, making her look as radiant as the sun. She didn't notice the other men's looks of jealousy as she and Jack danced song after song together.

Rapunzel, in truth, loved to dance. She was just terrified of men, particularly those who could be seen as potential marriage candidates. She was a free spirit and wanted to remain one. But tonight, dancing with Jack, she didn't feel afraid. She felt as free as a silk ribbon in the wind. Her cheeks were pink and her green eyes were wide as the ballroom spun around and around...

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

Finally, a slow song was played. Breathing hard, Rapunzel looked into those icy blue eyes. He was breathing heavily, too. The two led each other around the room, their movements in sync with one another and the music. They never faltered, and Rapunzel wondered if he felt their connection as she did.

 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you..._

When the song came to an end, Rapunzel and Jack broke apart, their gazes still intensely locked. Wordlessly, Jack took Rapunzel's hand and led her out of the ballroom and into the starry night.

He took her to a stone bench in the gardens and they sat in silence for forever, staring at the twinkling stars. At last, Rapunzel spoke.

"Why me?" Jack looked at her, puzzled. "I mean, why would you ask me to dance when there were so many eligible bachelorettes willing to do so in there?" She gestured in the direction of the ballroom.

 _The lingering question kept me up, 2 AM, who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake._

"Ah." Jack stared straight ahead. "That's a very good question, Your Highness."

"Rapunzel," she corrected him.

"Rapunzel." He smiled when he said her name, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

 _And now I'm pacing back in forth, wishing you were at my door. I'd open up and you would say, "Hey, it was enchanting to meet you, all I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

"I guess...you just felt special somehow. Different. You gave off a unique aura...I was drawn to you."

"That...doesn't make any sense." Jack laughed at that and Rapunzel looked at him, thinking about how handsome he looked when he genuinely laughed. Then she shook off those thoughts, reminding herself to not let herself fall for a stranger. She'd made that mistake already...

"I guess it doesn't," he admitted. "I don't know how to explain it properly. I just had a strong emotion."

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew._

Jack shook his head. "Let's talk about something more interesting, shall we?" Rapunzel shrugged. "Okay. I think we should get to know one another first." He grinned. "What's your favorite color?"

"Oldest question in the book. I like purple. You?"

"Blue."

"Hmm...tell me about your family." This could definitely teach her more about him.

"My mother is queen of Burgess. She rules alongside our council. My father died when I was young, leaving my mother to run the kingdom alone." He didn't sound very bitter about it, Rapunzel noted. "I also have a younger sister. Her name's Emily, but we like to call her Flee because she's a really fast runner and jumper." He smiled as he talked about her. "She's a real athlete. She's pretty smart, too. She could become anything she wants to be." Jack looked up and then at Rapunzel, as if remembering just then that she was still there. "Oh, what about your family?"

 _This night is flawless, don't you let it go._

"Your family sounds wonderful, Jack," she said softly. "I'm an only child. My mother and father, as I assume you know, are the rulers of Corona. I am the sole heir to the throne and will become queen in a few years." She fell silent.

"...Is that all? Not much of a backstory, if you ask me," Jack joked. Rapunzel merely looked away.

She thought about how they'd danced. How they had seemed to become one in their dancing. How his arms had just felt so right around her waist and hers around his neck. It felt almost like when she danced by herself...only better.

 _I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you._

"Hello?" Jack was crouching in front of her now. "Rapunzel? Are you all right?"

Rapunzel blinked, snapping back into the present. "Yes, yes. I'm perfectly fine. Thank you. Um, what were you saying?"

Jack looked at her in concern. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, I am," she told him impatiently. "Let's go back to what we were doing before, okay?"

"Okay. I was asking you what you like to do for fun."

"Oh, I love to do a lot of things! I like painting, reading, drawing, designing, singing, playing instruments, cooking, baking...there's so much I like." She smiled sunnily at him, enthusiasm bursting from her. "What about you, Jack?"

"Wow. That's, uh...a lot." Jack chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "I mainly like playing in the snow. Building snowmen, having snowball fights, sledding...you name it. Burgess can get pretty cold sometimes, especially in winter, so snow isn't rare. It's great there." His eyes lit up. "You should come visit sometime. It would be really fun."

Rapunzel laughed. "Sure, if I can find time. That sounds fun, indeed." She pondered. "Okay, my next question is: Do you have any romantic interests at the moment? Any significant others?" She was crossing her fingers on this one. This was the real question she'd been wanting to ask him.

 _This is me praying that this was the very first page, not where the story line ends._

Jack was silent.

 _My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again._

Rapunzel held her breath.

 _These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon._

Jack's eyes met Rapunzel's for the hundredth time.

 _I was enchanted to meet you._

Rapunzel's eyes revealed her worry. Jack's eyes revealed nothing.

 _Please don't be in love with someone else._

His eyes narrowed slightly and became warmer.

 _Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

Her eyes widened slightly as she watched him.

 _Please don't be in love with someone else._

Jack was sure in his movements. His white hair rippled in the wind.

 _Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

Rapunzel's eyes shut at the same time Jack's did.

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go._

Their lips met softly, exploring one another gently through their kiss.

 _I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

Rapunzel's cheeks were pink and Jack's were slowly turning crimson.

 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew..._

The two pulled away. Pink left red, blue met green.

 _This night is flawless, don't you let it go._

Their eyes searched each other's face. Neither knew exactly what they were looking for.

 _I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone._

Jack's lips parted, ready to say something.

 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew..._

"No," he whispered. "But..."

 _"I was enchanted to meet you."_

Rapunzel smiled, throwing away her past worries.

 _Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

 _"I was enchanted to meet you, too."_

 **AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER**


End file.
